Exodus Etched knights
by Makitsukami-suu the fox
Summary: The war for a wish has started once again...However you get to watch if for the first time...Watch as the Minds of the young masters are tried in a War of Spirit Servants Work on their inner being, and Ties of bonds Deeper than blood are forged. Saga I: Servant Saviors (Disclaimer I only own MY fan characters...The rest are participants from DeviantArt Thank you All! )


**"The Summoning of her Savior"**

_ib-What can protect me from the past and all the things soon to come...? so she told me and then she was gone-/i/b_

_"falling..."_

_"I'm falling...Deeper and deeper in to the darkness...I Can't move...Where am I?...I see...nothing. Wait...I see a light...its...its gold...Pure gold...Can I get to it?...That smell...Its blood...Oh my...blood...everywhere...The stairs...the walls...On me?!.. But how?! By Whom?! What did this to me!?...I...I hear something...I see...in the light there...who...who are you...who's hand is this...why is it reaching for me...?"_

_-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!- _

The alarm shook the walls of the Room shaking slightly and startling a sleeping vixen, she rose quickly gripping the blankets and panting heavily, her eyes were wide and beads of sweat rolled slowly down her head. The alarm was still blaring but she had paid no mind to it, lowering her eyes she Let out a stifled sigh and shut the alarm off, she lay back down on her bed staring back at the Glow-in-the-dark Stars on the ceiling through her hands. The dream was unsettling it always has and she didn't know exactly why it was there or what it meant.

"That's the 5th time this week...this is getting out of hand..." Isabel whispered to herself.

Glancing over she took a the Digital-Tick-tock Clock on her nightstand, it was 6:45...The Vixen rose from her bed once more last remnants of the dream playing in her mind, she shook it away and yawned.

"Time to start my day..." She thought to herself.

It was the new semester in Sieo Heights Academy, The uniforms Classes and new students the thought was completely baffling the sudden change was enough to drive anybody Crazy. The female uniform was different from Last years, It was A Black, One Piece Dress and skirt With _Etched_ Grey lined patterns Laced Vertically and horizontally across The garment, A Black Buttoned-Blouse That had Gold Trimmings on the collar, sleeves and chest-area of the blouse, White Knee-high Socks with Gold and black Trimming, and Black Dress shoes, The shoulders were Cut Exposing the Skin of the shoulder and partial arm. The Male Uniform was not so different. A Two piece Coat, Vest, and Pants with the Same Design, A Black or Grey Dress shirt Depending on the Class a Black or Grey Tie Depending on the Shirt Black Sock and Dress shoes.

Isabel Stood and Walked over To the Closet area Where the Uniforms Were Stashed away and Pulled one Down, She mumbled.

"So this is it...oh well..." She Shrugged and Put it on.

Isabel was shy of 4'0 A Slender well-toned Build, She was a Chinchilla Species Soft Fuzzy Grey fur colored most of her body save for her chest, inner legs, Inner ears, Hands, and The Tip of her Tail. She had Bushy Hair That Fell to her shoulders and was Somewhat Spikey. She had a Shy demeanor so she was a fairly quiet being who only talked when spoken to. She had a slightly paler face than that of her body, Soft Brown eyes which were Red rimmed, and a Small black button nose. There a small Beauty mark under her Right eye. Isabel was quite a fair looking girl if you could get past her hard shy Persona.

A Tone Sound and a Vibration caught her attention, she glanced over to her bed and saw that her cell phone was sounding its alarm.

"7:15...Time to head out" she said picking up her bag and heading for her front door.

It was a fairly short walk up the road towards her school..._Grand Sieo Heights Academy_ it was set in Stone brick, Marble walls, Cobblestone paths. There was a small bridge on the Campus grounds, it too was also set in Cobblestone. Under the bridge was a stream where a school of minnow fish could be seen swimming together, just beyond that was the heavy wooden doors. The inside was just as marvelous as the outside. Black brick walls with hard tile flooring. It looked like something out of a fantasy. Her class was held on the 4 floor class 4-A, a class of Advanced Placement students and Isabel led it. She entered the Room and sat her desk on the far right first row and not long after that the School bell was sounded, class was beginning.

". . . . ."

Isabel sat at her desk staring at a class work sheet given by the teacher, her mind was stuck on the dream, _That oh so gruesome dream_... She didn't know what it meant but she knew one thing.. The cold feeling she got from it was real, it was raw, and a bone chilling cold that rained and played hell on her nerves she let out a shaky sigh.

"Just what does it mean...Should I talk to someone about it...Who's hand was that?...Why was I bleeding...Who else was bleeding?...so many questions unanswered...What should I do?..."

She was then tapped on the shoulder by a female Class mate and her thoughts were momentarily broken.

"Class has ended Isa-chan were you Spacing out again? Wow that's the 5th time this week" said the girl as she ran to catch up with some friends of hers.

It was the truth she was indeed her mind was in shambles and the puzzle pieces were not sinking into place.

"Sigh...7 more hours..." she thought to herself before gathering her things and leaving her first class of the day.

The evening hours came around sooner than expected it was now 4 in the afternoon and School was letting out. Isabel's mind however. Was still on last night. She walked down the path leading to her home looking at the patterns of rocks embroiled into the dirt, she was so distracted by the matter that she failed to see a figure walking towards her, she looked up just in time to see a little girl walking towards her an odd mischievous look painted on her lips.

She was dressed in a Pure Pristine white silk dress that seemed customized to fit her small-child body, she also had Pristine white fur and hair long enough to drift aimlessly in the wind her long Pale bushy tail swished behind her and she had a bounce in her step her eyes were hidden behind her oddly beautiful hair. As the vixen passed Isabel, Isabel began to feel a heavy painful burden in her chest that made her stop in her track, her eyes went wide and she began to shake, it was almost enough to make her kneel, everything began to move slow around her

"W-What the-! W-Why does my body...F-Fell so... Heavy...I c-can barely move!" She thought

_"You better hurry and summon your knight Mistress...Or you're gonna Die~..._

Her words struck Isabel as she began to stand.

"W-what do you mea-!"

She the strange girl was gone...And Isabel was freaked. She slowly stood fully and quickly walked on to her home. Upon the door… Was a box...? Isabel stared at it a nervous look in her Brown eyes.

"What...is this...?"

she said lowly as she picked it up and slowly walked inside. She headed for her room and sat her bag down, carrying the box she sat on her bed and sat the box beside her. She touched the top of the box and slowly opened it, inside were three things..._ A book... A smaller box...And a Note? _ she picked it up and slowly opened it. It was written in beautiful hand Witten cursive.

_"Thou hath heard the call of thou destiny, and thy path is set...Thy knight is waiting...Sieo...Go there...and he shall come to you...but beware..." _

"Ok...what's going on..." she was now nervous as she reviewed the note again this was now beginning to be too much. But in order to get answers she had to seek out the source of these… happenings… She looked at the book, a rather old faded leather covering, torn spine edges, and the cover had mysterious writing that she could not understand. It was labeled iKomuin no samona/i

"Komuin no whaa?" she said to herself as she glided her fingers across the rough stitched surface of the cover.

_"__you better hurry….you don't have long…Come on! Let's go to sieo!"_

The little girls' voice rang in her head. Isabel stared down at the pendant again. It was a

Small Sword Cross with a red ruby in the center, the ruby clasp was etched in gold like the claws of a hawk, the cross itself had a dim mysterious light-blue glow to it, a rather pulsating light…Like a heartbeat. Lowering her eyes and nodding to herself she stood and dawned her school uniform jacket and head back out on the path towards the Academy

". . . ."

The large academy loomed in the darkness above her, it was fairly quiet. She stood before the gate holding the book in her arms and the pendant around her neck. A full moon loomed over her casting an eerie light over the academy, and the shadows of clouds floating in the sky drifted strangely across the grass. She looked down at the path below her.

"Well….Here I am."

She thought tightening her grip around the book, she shivered at the Feeling of the Late night winds blowing past the school towers and through her bones, it wasn't a bone-chilling cold, more like a warning breeze as if something ethereal was telling her to return home. She took several deep breaths and took one step forward, then another and, another, starting her way through the school gates and onto campus grounds, her mind was unsettled, the strange winds blew harder rustling her hair and fur as she inched forward, and soon she was only a step away from the entrance.

"Here goes..."

She said to herself as she entered the gates and there was a Painful Pulse that forced her to her to her knees, she clenched her chest and found it suddenly hard to breathe. She panted and gasped, it felt as if her life-force was being ripped away from her, she choked.

"Th-there it is again….that crushing feeling…Like something is ripping my life away… I can't turn back…I won't turn back…..Not now…"

She forced herself to her feet and continued on, the crushing feeling hanging over her like a ghost, pressing heavy on her shoulders. The Front campus grass soon turned into pavement and her light footsteps were heard as she quietly slipped around the campus. Heavier and heavier the crushing feeling pressed as she advanced on the halls, the doors to the school entrance halls were locked tight. There was no possibility that It was in there so she kept moving, following the Painful aura. She entered the Courtyard area of the campus and nearly fell to her knees once again. Unlike last time…this was completely different.

"I..I must be close to the source…."

She said steadying herself onto a tower column and continued on. The tension was unbelievably thick, and she soon started to tremble. Whatever this was…was very…VERY…bad. Her heart pounded in her ears and erupted in her chest as if it was going to blast out of her at any moment. A few more steps and she trembled even more, the pressing feeling was starting to play a Devils game of hell on her nerves. Closer and closer she inched and soon she was literally quaking in a combination of fear, pain, anxiety, and oddly enough…Excitement, as if she wanted to know what this was, she approached a medium-sized warehouse.

"This must be it…"

She mumbled to herself as she reached for the doorknob and turned it slightly, the door slowly creaked open, there was nothing in view. She entered the room slowly, and felt a brief sense of numbness pass over her, she inched passed the empty shelves on the walls and fumbled through the dim lighting, then suddenly...

_Slam! _

The poor girl yelped as she spun quickly on her heel.

"w-what the hell…."

The poor girl muttered as she saw what was behind her. On the back wall glowing in Shimmering red, were the mangled bodies of girls and boys, they were arranged in a strange pattern more like a strange symbol. She noticed that some of the students were in school uniforms… Were these academy students?! The stench of blood clouded the senses of her nostrils, she covered her nose backing away in pure horror of the sight in front of her, and she began to question. _'Was this real?' 'Is this reality?'_ before she could conclude that this was a dream, the low sound of groans could be heard.

"…."

This was real, no illusion…No Gimmick, no trick…This was indeed Real, the strained voices of the students crying out in agony the mangled bodies of the students Reaching out for freedom, or awaiting for their final breath to be spent. Isabel could feel nothing, her body went completely numb as she sank to her knees dropping the book in front of her, she gripped her hair and pulled it, the overwhelming sense of hysterical fear striking and burying deep in her heart. Her eyes went hazy and she was blinded by tears, she let out a blood curdling scream from the top of her lungs. The rest of her body sank to the ground as she Cried fully now, this was madness playing hell on her nerves and she couldn't take it.

"hmm...Well I see you have found my source of power. Your weeping signifies my seal is working…" Came another voice.

Isabel froze instantly going quiet, she could feel an icy chill creep down her spine, her heart had leapt to her throat and pounded in her ears. The voice was unlike anything she had heard so cold… and without emotion.

_so cold… and without emotion_

All was silent… save for the sound of Isabel's heart beat and the hollow sound of footsteps edging towards her from behind. Her mind was blank, It was like She had been sealed by a by a spell, she couldn't move…couldn't Blink….She could only stare at the horror of the perishing students binded to the wall in front of her. The footsteps seemed to move next to her, a soft voice spoke

"It's beautiful isn't it?...The sight of shimmering blood, The smell of Dying mortals… It's all too perfect isn't it?"

Isabel only trembled before the words of the Soft voiced stranger before her. She looked up slowly to the figure and was somewhat amazed at her appearance. She was tall Slender like Isabel, Faded Pink fur and eyes a dark lifeless cherry blossom color, she wore an armored dress iMarked/i in Strange Patterns, and the dress seemed customized for her petite body. Two large Shackles Clasped her wrists and six-linked chains dragged after them, in her hand, a long claymore that was also marked touched the ground lightly. There was a helmet clasp on her eyes with wing-like implements on the corners.

"But it is not complete…."

She said quietly. Isabel's heart felt as if it was going to explode, it was pounding painfully now. The Armor-Dressed girl turned her head slightly towards Isabel and there seemed to be a small coy smile painted on her lips, _something was amiss…_ Isabel could feel a sudden wave of hostility pass through her, the figure before her walked towards her, her hands tightening around the claymore in her hand.

"Now…I'm one step closer to the golden staircase of the Grail..."

She said darkly.

_the golden staircase…?_

_The dream…_

_The blood…_

_The hand…_

_The dream…_

Everything was starting to fit but yet it still unclear she started to question what was happening in the world she lived in. what was this? Why was it happening? Who was causing this? Just what did this mean? What did the dreams mean? The questions were eating her alive, not that she had long to live anyway. The clasped figure made its way towards her raising the large blade, it was stained in blood now dried dark crimson. Isabel could only stare at the horror and pained that awaited her…then suddenly…a voice from the back of her head

**THE PENDANT… HOLD IT ALOF…**

Her eyes widened as she heard the words, she looked down to see that the pendant seemed to be pulsating again like a steady heartbeat, a bright turquoise color. The figure seemed to halt at the sight of the sword-shaped pendant

"What in the 7 hells…"

**RAISE IT HIGH …HOLD IT ALOF CHILD…**

An abnormal wind befell the room, and the book which was dropped during the shocking discovery of The Suffering Students, began to flip pages wildly before stopping on a_ "Etched"_ Page... The words read.

_The one who Crossed Swords With Death_

And below it the incantation of his summoning, the voice spoke again.

**SAY THE WORDS THAT IS HIS NAME….CALL UPON YOUR SAVIOR…RAISE YOUR PENDANT…. **

The Figure hid her eyes from the bright light the Pendant was emitting, this was her chance to do what the mysterious voice was telling her to do. She looked down at the faded pages of the book and be and to recite the incantation.

"Knights of the fallen hear my plea… The time for war has come, and blood of the innocence has been spilled… Give me the power to end this War of Corruption… beyond the golden palace lies immortality…And I will give myself to you…Grant to me The one who's crossed swords with death himself, Come to me! O etched knight of the Grail!"

Nothing happened and the figure smirked haughtily, Isabel's eyes widened, she felt her heart skip a few beats. The figure started to advance towards her once again laughing darkly.

"Was that supposed to be your call for help? Did you really think that someone would even DARE to enter in to my Web of Shimmering blood?!...tch…school girls…you sicken me!"

She lifted the large claymore and threatened to smite her into nothingness, Isabel cold here her thoughts wrecking around her brain as she watched the large Blade prepare to tear her apart, she shut her eyes tightly and began to pray for a miracle to save her. There was a connection but she felt no pain, she opened her eyes to see a figure standing over her hidden in shadow. The first thing she noticed was the glare of his ghostly white hair, there was a slight glow to the long locks. She then noticed the iEtchings/i on his face… This was just like her dream.

"Who dares awaken my summoning?"

He pushed the Claymore away and stood, sudden awe struck over Isabel. He a was fox tall of 5'4 deep dark lifeless hypnotic orbs, Dark Fuzzy Fur, a strong broad chest and shoulders, Dark Clawed hands with painted nails of black and violet. He was dressed in an armor cloth open-vest with war-torn edges, two large rings clasped his wrists and an eight-link chain dragged after them. He wore solid black trousers with gem-encrusted belt leading to a Crescent-moon shaped buckle. He stood in black boots.

"The scent of Innocence blood hangs in the air."

His eyes turned to the Armor clasped girl.

"And you're not innocent…."

The figure stepped back and drew back her Claymore, her Light Pink eyes began to glow slightly and she stepped back once more. The Summoned Fox Turned to Isabel and lowered his eyes upon seeing his pendant in her hands.

"I see…"

Isabel stared wide eyed at the strong Fox standing above her, It wasn't a death that made her fear his Sudden but righteous appearance, but rather the vibes she received form his being, this wasn't a dream…this was reality and he was here just as real as she was and that stimulated the fear inside her, however it was blinded by utter awe, amazement and beauty of his being. That frightened her spirit, his appearance.

"I've been summoned by a Clueless master…"

". . . . . ."

_A Exodus Etched Knights Story_


End file.
